DJ Force
DJ Force & Styles were a Happy Hardcore act comprising of Darren Styles (a.k.a. Darren James Mew) and Paul Hobbs. The group were formed in 1995 when Darren Styles and Paul Hobbs, who were previously in a breakbeat hardcore group called DJ Force & The Evolution, decided to set up their own label UK Dance Records so they could quickly release more material and have complete artistic license over their records. They began producing using the alias Force & Styles and released many 12-inch records on UK Dance and by 1996 their popularity had grown so that they were DJing every weekend up and down the UK, as well as touring Australia, North America, and Ibiza on a regular basis. The two also held residencies at various events including those by Slammin Vinyl, Helter Skelter and United Dance. By 1997, they had produced some of the biggest Happy Hardcore tracks of the time, many of which went on to be covered by commercial dance artists, including singles "Heart of Gold", "Paradise & Dreams", "Pretty Green Eyes", "Pacific Sun" and "Field of Dreams". Force & Styles picked up many awards at this time and they were the first ever hardcore DJs to do a guest mix for Pete Tong's Essential Mix radio show on BBC Radio One. Force & Styles released three albums: All over the UK (1996), Simply Electric (1998) - a compilation of tracks by DJ Force & The Evolution and Force & Styles - and their greatest hits album Heart of Gold (2000). After the group disbanded, Darren Styles later formed Styles & Breeze in the early 00's with Mark Brady and adopted a trance influenced sound, while also collaborating with other artists and having a solo career. Links To Peel Peel was a big fan of Happy Hardcore and especially DJ Force & Styles' track "Fireworks". On his programme on 30 March 1996 he called it the most requested record of the year so far. John had played a track by DJ Force & The Evolution as early as 1994, available on John Peel Jungle & Techno 1993/94. The record ultimately reached number 30 in the 1996 Festive Fifty. During the chart rundown broadcast on 22 December 1996, Peel mentioned that it was the most requested track at Peel Acres. On his show on 08 November 1998 (BFBS), Peel gives details of the party they had recently hosted at Peel Acres on the occasion of Sheila's 50th birthday. He says that he had asked the DJs to play "Fireworks" before actual celebratory fireworks were let off, but can't remember if they did or not. On 05 November 2003 John mentioned that he had lost his copy of "Fireworks" and asked if anyone listening had a spare one that they would be willing to sell to him. After the Force & Styles partnership disbanded, Peel subsequently played Breeze & Styles tracks in addition to selections of Darren Styles' solo work. Styles later recorded a solo session for the programme in the form of a mix, broadcast on 31 August 2004. Festive Fifty Entries *1996 Festive Fifty: Fireworks FF #30 Other Shows Played ;1996 *17 February 1996: Fireworks (12") Essential Platinum PL006 *01 March 1996: Fireworks (12") Essential Platinum *30 March 1996: Fireworks (12") Essential Platinum (JP: 'Most requested record of the year so far, by some distance I'd say.') *06 April 1996 (BFBS): Fireworks (12") Essential Platinum *17 August 1996: Paradise & Dreams (album - All Over The UK) United Music UM 002 *22 December 1996: Fireworks (12") Essential Platinum (JP: 'Probably the most played record at Peel Acres this year.') 'FF #30' *Peel 1996: Fireworks (12") Essential Platinum 1997 * 24 April 1997: Simply Electric (Bang The Future Mix) (v/a LP - United Dance Volume 6) Fourbeat ;1998 *05 November 1998: Fireworks (12”) Essential Platinum *08 November 1998 (BFBS): Fireworks (12") Essential Platinum ;2002 *05 November 2002: Fireworks (DJ Storm remix) (12") New Essential Platinum External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs Category:Artists